It is a common requirement for controlling machinery and apparatus to initiate electrical switching processes at two separate temperature levels. For example, in motor vehicles, a warning lamp is energized when the coolant exceeds a given temperature. When a second and higher temperature level is reached, a further electrical connection may be made or broken to initiate required actions.